The Unaccepted Challenge
by SonshineMunroe
Summary: "Oh, come on Chad. It's not that big of a deal." "I don't know what you randoms do down at the funny hut but here at Mack Falls we actually take certain things into consideration." "Like what?" "Many things." "Like your hair?"


**AN/ I haven't written any SWAC fics in years but I've recently gotten back in the fandom and I've actually started roleplaying as Sonny on tumblr (sonshinemunroe, check me out if you want to) so when this idea came to me I figured why not. I wrote this in about 20 minutes so it probably sucks but I tried, so hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, if I did I'd be busy working on getting a reunion season/movie out right now and not writing fanfiction (though I'd probably still be reading fanfics).**

* * *

"No."

"Oh, come on Chad. It's not that big of a deal."

"I don't know what you randoms do down at the funny hut but here at Mack Falls we actually take certain things into consideration."

"Like what?"

"Many things."

"Like your hair?"

"…"

"Seriously Chad?"

"My hair is very important to me Sonny. Do you have any idea how long it takes for it to be this perfect?"

"Longer than me, probably-"

"That's obvious Sonny."

"Wow Chad. You just don't seem to hold back, do you?"

"Sorry Sonny but you brought it upon yourself."

"There was a sorry in there so I'm gonna take it! Anyway, Tawni did it and I'm pretty sure she more obsessive over her hair than you are."

"Yes, but didn't you have Cloudy and Rainy and Crazy threaten to take away her lip gloss if she didn't?"

"Those aren't even their names and maybe, but that doesn't matter since she did it and you're not so who's the loser now, huh?"

"Still not me."

"I'm pretty sure it's you Chad. Just do it, please."

"Yeah, no."

"Come on."

"If I wanted to do something stupid I'd go hang out with Cloudy and Rainy."

"Nico and Grady, Chad. Those are their names!"

"Whatever. Does it look like I care?"

"Wow, you're really a jerk."

"You flatter me Sonny."

"Well, enough flattery. I'm gonna get you to do it, one way or another!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine, you won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

* * *

"Hey Chad!"

"Hey Son- AHHH! WHAT THE-" The blonde had peered up at the brunette innocently enough only to receive a bucket of ice cold water dumped on him and his perfect hair that lead to him slipping off his chair and onto the wet ground.

"I told you I'd get you!" Sonny cheered from above him, clutching the bucket with one hand as she recorded him with her phone in the other. "I'd say you should've just accepted the challenge and done it yourself, but I know you would've have been brave enough to do it." She laughed as she rocked back and forth contently.

Chad rolled his eyes, and glared up at the female. "Why'd you challenge me anyway if you knew I wasn't going to do it?"

" 'Cause I wanted to see you get wet."

"Really now Sonny?" Chad smirked and sat up. "I knew it all along. You want me, Munroe."

"Ha ha, very funny." Sonny said blandly and narrowed her eyes at the heartthrob below. "You wish."

He chuckled, "Do I Sonny, do I really?"

"Yeah, really." Sonny retorted back at him, and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna head back to So Random now. I told you I could get you, Chad."

"Well for once you were right," Chad agreed and looked up at Sonny sadly. "Could you at least help me up first?" He asked, holding his hand out.

Sonny took a second to mull over the Mack Falls' star request but ultimately set the bucket down and took his hand, fully intending to help him up, but was yanked down into the puddle below, her phone flying a few feet away from her.

"Chad!" She shrieked as she toppled on top of him.

He laughed at the Wisconsin native as she struggled to get off of him. "Come on Sonny, how did you not see this coming? It's payback for that time you got me."

From on top of his stomach she glowered at him before finally climbing off of him only to find herself lying beside him. "Really Chad? That was years ago. We were younger then."

"Well I still remember it," He said with a shrug before looking her in the eyes. "Now what?"

"Now," she paused and smirked at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue. She sat up on her knees and stretched her arm to grab her newly cracked phone to record him. He sat himself up and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as she grinned evilly at him.

"What are you up to, Munroe?" Chad asked, a little scared but also a little excited.

Sonny pulled the phone back so both she and Chad were in the shot before turning to him and smiling.

"You gotta pick out who you challenge, Cooper. You better pick well. "

* * *

**I'm sorry, the ending really sucks but I didn't know how else to end it. Basically this was inspired by the ALS Bucket Challenge (which you guys should all donate to or do or both) and me thinking Sonny would probably end up nominating Chad even though he wouldn't want to do it. I hope it was okay and not too ooc with Chad. Anyway, if you like it please leave a review 'cause that would mean a lot to me. Thank you!**


End file.
